Devices such as children's toys, adult toys, cellular telephones, or even personal hygiene devices such as hairbrushes can be difficult to clean to a sanitary condition. Electronic elements of toys and mobile phones cannot be safely exposed to water, including alcohol based solutions. Some materials, such as silicones in adult toys, cannot be exposed to particular cleaning chemicals. Attempts have been made to overcome these problems, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,964,405. However, no solution to date has managed to overcome persistent problems, such as protection of the device and cleaning of complex shapes. For example, the system in the above referenced patent is designed only to receive and clean a mobile telephone or tablet like device, which would fail to sanitize the nooks and crannies found in children's toys, such as Lego® toys, or adult toys. These are just some of the problems which the present invention aims to overcome.
Technical materials which can be regarded as useful for the understanding, searching, and examination of the invention includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,405 (La Porte), “Portable electronic device sanitizer”, 2015; and
U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,124 (Havens), “Sterilization apparatus”, 2012.
The foregoing disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.